Grotesque
by Torapadora
Summary: Grotesque,disturbing,crazy and a lot of other such words were never directed at the vongola thunder guardian. Even though it was probably the words that were most accurate,but I would not blame them. For they have not yet seen the true Lambo,No one even had the tiniest suspicion,for he was always the innocent stupid sweet tooth. RL Reborn x Lambo Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Prologe: Grotesque, disturbing, crazy and a lot of other such words were never directed at the vongola thunder guardian. Even though it was probably the words that were most accurate, but I would not blame them. For they have not yet seen the true Lambo, and he will insure that it will stay that way. No one even had the tiniest suspicion, for he was always the innocent stupid sweet tooth Lambo.

* * *

I liked it. No, I loved it, I needed it, I craved it. They would not understand, they did not understand the beauty of death. They were disgusted with it, especially Tsuna. I saw it in his eyes every time Reborn talked about his missions or when he got a report from Mukuros mission. Gokuderas eyes had the same disgust but I did not care much about his thoughts.

My eyes held a different disgust when Reborn talked about his missions, Tsunas eyes shined of pity for the victims, the sorrow over the fact that they had to die and disgust of Reborn over the fact that he did it.

I hated Reborn, more so now then back when I was five. Back then it was annoyance over that he would not acknowledge me and admiration for him. Now it was a raging fury of hatred, though many people thought that it was the opposite, that I like him now. He was disgusting, the way he killed was disgusting. He killed them fast with a bulled, a gun. Guns were disgusting. His regrets and secret mourning was disgusting.

I was beautiful; the way I killed was beautiful. Knives were beautiful. He would never know the beauty of cutting up a man, of feeling the beating heart in your hand and feeling the warm blood trail all over your body. I was beautiful, I was perfection. My choices were beautiful and my gleefulness was beautiful.

Recently he's been paying more attention to me, I pretended to be happy and excited whenever he talked to me, but in reality I wanted nothing else but to take my knife and –

I always liked violin. I would often go listen to the violin orchestra that played in the old theater, they were the best after all. The other never questioned where I was those nights, they thought I was having intimate meetings. Reborn liked sex; Reborn was disgusting so sex was too.

The first one to walk in on me killing was Chrome. It was mostly my fault; I was careless when deciding that killing the man on kokuyo school ground was a good plan. We were having a fun trip to namimori, so of course she would visit the old ruin of a school. She looked shocked to say the least, she looked scared and said some words I didn't hear. She looked disgusting, so I made her beautiful.

When they found her all of the vongola were out raged but me, she looked beautiful now. Mukuro was the angriest of them all; he should get angry more he looked beautiful when he was angry. The search for the killer was ended when a familiga I do not remember the name of, attacked not soon after the incident and mocked the death of the vongola guardian. All of vongola thought that it was that familiga who killed Chrome, and the familiga suffered quite a lot until it was burned to the ground. It was beautiful.

Reborn was the only one who noticed my lack of concern to the death of Chrome, and he questioned me about it. I simply replied with that I was a not that close to her, which was true but it seemed to shock him and he came to the conclusion that I had been crying all the time and pretended to be apathetic to the situation, which was good very good.

* * *

Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I should have predicted that Mukuro wouldn't be so easy to fool,Mukuro didn't believe that the familiga - which I can't remember the name of- killed Chrome. He still searched for clues, anything that could lead him to the murderer. I usually don't leave that much clues, but Mukuro wasn't feared in the Mafia world for nothing, it didn't take long before he found a murder similar to Chromes and another after another. He showed the connection to Tsuna, who showed great concerned for it, so he asked Reborn for advice. Reborn set out a price for my head.

If this turns out bad I might have to kill them. It's nothing I can't handle, I'm more worried about my emotional attachment to them. Perhaps I would mourn their death, that wouldn't be beautiful.

Reborn approached me to brag about his part of dealing with Chromes killer. I tried to act normal, hiding my anger. I took out a piece of candy and started chewing on it, a bit too hard. Reborn noticed and started to observe me closely. How disgusting that he couldn't see his true feelings for him. He didn't seem to be able to notice that my disgust was directed at him. He just laughed and said "You're old now, you should know how things are handled in the Mafia world" That disgusting creature, he had the nerves to-

Reborn annoyed me so much with that, I decided to kill the arcobaleno. Slowly one by one. I'll kill Yuni last, I'll make him watch as I kill her nice and slow, and he couldn't do one single thing about it. Yes, that's how I'll do it. I'll think of how I'll handle the Vongola later.

I should get him to tell me which in the arcobaleno he cared for much, and I'll kill them from last to Yuni. It'll be a good clue for him. Not that I'll think he'll figure it out.

The next day I went to Reborn and suggested that we'd go for dinner, which he accepted. He looked rather pleased with it too, like he had accomplished something big. Stupid Prat.

The dinner went both Well and awful. I know which order I'll kill the Arcobaleno, but the rest of the dinner was fun,pleased and absolutely wonderful. It was awful and I hated myself for enjoying it. The mere thought of him made my heart beat faster, I wasn't sure if I want to know Why. God I hate him.

Verde was first. I've thought out the perfect way to kill him, my lips curl up to a smirk as I think of it.

* * *

Review if you liked it please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ^^

Hope you like this chapter, If you do please review or like, so I should know if to continue

* * *

I've probably never been this excited over something before in my whole life. Tsuna called in for an important meeting. So I didn't have time to see my favorite thunder scientist, but Tsuna made up for it.

There'll be a war, hopefully. A familiga, Millefiore I believe their name was, demanded the vongola to give up their rings and the arcobaleno pacifiers. The boss or the guardians to the familgia was unknown.

Now that wasn't the best part. The best part was that I knew about that Familiga. A little bird whispered to me with it's dying breath about it, the boss, the guardians - everything. Then I didn't really care to hear the name of the familiga but now it seems like fate is on my side. They seem interesting, perhaps I should contact them?

* * *

Verde was trying hard to breath, I smile at him sweetly, enjoying his struggle as I giggle.

I've beaten him up pretty bad, I'm now trying to find a way to make the Millefiore notice me. I could let in just enough of my flames so his organs will slowly boil? That sounds good. "Verde you've been pretty interested in flames right? Don't worry I'll give you a good demonstration of what they can do."

The only ones who knew where Verde was hiding out was the vongola so I hope Millefiore figure it out soon.

The panic when they found the corpse was quite amusing, everyone was cursing the Millefiore.

* * *

It's been a week since I killed him and nothing has happened. I'm really disappointed. Perhaps I overestimated the Millefiore.

I'm walking home from the candy store. Just as my usual tuesdays, until a car pulls over and stops besides me. The driver rolled down the window and asked me to get inside. The man had long turquoise hair, I'm guessing it's Kikyo the Cloud guardian, or rather I hope it is. If not I'll kill him if he tries something funny. We drive away to a luxurious hotel. We stepped out of the car and he lead me into a fancy room, it was even bigger than mine, and that says a lot. He told me to sit down and wait for him to get his boss.

I was really anxious to meet Byakuran Gesso, there wasn't any photos of him so his appearance was a complete mystery. He might be an old man or somebody like Xanxus.

My thought got interrupted as he walked in. He took my breath away. He looked like an angel, pure white hair, purple eyes and his gracious walk. He was beyond beautiful, he has killed many and has been the cause of many disasters. This is it. He's the one I'm going to follow. He was perfect, beautiful and dangerous.

"Hello Lambo - kun ~" he said in a teasing tone "I'm sure your wondering what your doing here"

I smirk. He thought I didn't know who he was. He looks confused at me, like he didn't expect the reaction at all. My smirk grew even bigger.

"The death of the thunder arcobaleno. Am I right Byakuran Gesso - kun" He looked at me until he started to laugh

"Ah ~ Lambo - kun you did that on purpose didn't you? Haha you got me good! You baited me and fell for it. Heh I didn't expect that from the rumors I've heard about you."

"I'm quite the actor" he giggled and said "I suppose you know Why you're here"

"The pacifier?" I asked. "That's quite right!"

he answered in his very cheerful voice.

"What's in it for me?" He couldn't expect me to follow him without a deal. He might be perfect but I do have standards.

"We lack a thunder guardian." He said seriously "But I think I found the perfect man for the job"

I laugh "Deal, but you should know I won't leave the vongola just yet. I have unfinished bussiness, I want to kill all of the Arcobaleno."

He looked at me pleased "Fine fine I'll leave it too you and Lambo - kun?"

"Yes?" He looked serious but happy at the same time. "You must be prepared to kill the vongola. If your going to be my guardian I can't have you loyal to them."

What surprises me the most is that I don't care about it at all. I can imagine killing the vongola without regret nor sorrow. Was I really that heartless? That I could let them go as fast as something better comes around? Yes. Yes I was "I'll kill them whenever you command" I say with a smirk.

He tossed me the Millifiore thunder ring. "I'll be looking forward to working with you Lambo - kun"

* * *

I insisted on walking home, as it'll seem less suspicious and like I really was out being candy, for a long time.

When I walk into my my room in the vongola mansion I see an uninvited guest.

"Mukuro - kun?" I ask

He looked at me "Kufufu you took your time buying candy"

What the hell is he doing here? Has he figured out about Chrome? It doesn't seem like that.

"Tsuna has called to an important meeting. It's about the Millifiore"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review if you did


End file.
